


Fireworks

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fourth of July, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 02:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12049113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Phil returns to Punxsutawney for the Fourth of July: Fireworks explode and secrets are shared.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for brief mentions of suicide

Phil had been nervous about travelling back to Punxsutawney, scared that every part of the town would remind him of the loop. That town was filled with his ghosts and covered in his blood, he did not want to be confronted by it. But he'd been invited for their Fourth of July party along with Rita and Larry and it had seemed rude to decline, especially as he didn't really have any excuse, it wasn’t like he had other plans and while he’d repaired relationships with his family it was still tense and he didn’t want to intrude and ruin their day. 

As it happened it wasn't as bad as he expected, he still got a sick feeling every time he passed a place where he killed himself but with the lack of snow and the sunshine lighting up the streets the town looked like an almost entirely different place than it had in February. Also there was an even bigger difference, he'd brought his dog Nimbus along for company and as a way to calm himself down if he had to. That had been one of the worst bits of the loop, being apart from the one person he knew actually loved him. 

As he approached Gobblers knob the spectacle was not unlike that of Groundhog day, with the place filled with people laughing and dancing about, though instead of holding signs about the weather, American flags were instead being waved. 

Fred and Debbie rushed out of the crowd to greet Phil. 

"Phil! Phil Connors" Fred called or at him before rushing towards him with Debbie not far behind. 

"Fred and Debbie Kleiser, how's married life?" 

Phil listened to Fred and Debbie share stories about their life and honeymoon and couldn't stop himself from glancing over at Rita and imagining a life like that with her. He'd told her all about the loop on February 3rd and they'd decided it was best to not have a relationship, he needed time to just get used to not being in the loop and he wasn't really in the right state of mind to be entering a new relationship and he knew he'd always feel like he was taking advantage of her. That didn't stop him wishing it could've been different. 

While they'd been chatting Larry had walked over to where Ned was barbecuing and was lending a hand. Phil walked over to say hello and was almost run over by two kids who he recognised from photos to be Jasper and Mary, who were both excitedly talking about the puppy. Phil decided there was one more thing to do before settling down to eat at one of the tables that had been set out. He had to check on Ralph and Gus. After the loop one of the first things he'd wanted to do now that there was a tomorrow was to sponsor Ralph and Gus at the local AA and he knew there was alcohol at this event and thought it would be a good idea to check on them. After a chat about their progress and a quick word to the sheriff to ask him to keep an eye on them Phil joined Rita and Larry at a table and spent the remaining bit of the afternoon eating and watching Neds kids play with Nimbus. 

Everything was perfect. Until the fireworks. God he was an idiot he thought as the first firework exploded the bang too much like a gun. Suddenly he was back in the loop, a gun in his hand as he turned it first toward the groundhog then towards himself. He could feel the cold heavy weight of the gun against his temple, he could hear the screams of people around him. He couldn't breathe. One scream stood out amongst the others, it was closer to him, still scared but with a comforting edge. Rita. Something warm and fluffy was placed in his lap and he dared to open his eyes and look down. Nimbus. He was here, out of the loop. Safe. He was getting his breathing back to normal, trying to breathe in time with the pets he gave Nimbus when another bang occurred. He was more present, he knew he wasn't really there but that didn't stop his heart from speeding and his throat from closing up. He froze, just continuing to pet nimbus fearing if he stopped concentrating entirely on his dog for even a second reality would shift away so he didn't notice Rita had left his side until she returned pressing a pair of earplugs into his palm with the explanation she'd bought them at the nearest store. 

Phil gratefully took them and put them in, the silence enveloping him and the lack of noise allowed him the peace needed to calm down. It took him a few minutes to look up from Nimbus and when he did he almost immediately looked back down. They were still in Gobblers Knob, right where it happened. The presence of Nimbus and Rita keeping a hand on his shoulder grounded him to the present and he glanced up again this time catching a glimpse of the fireworks which were breathtaking and stopped him from looking away. He watched the fireworks for a few minutes before glancing at Rita and if he thought the fireworks were beautiful it was nothing compared to how Rita looked, smiling wide with her eyes full of wonderment and the fireworks lighting her face up different colours. 

Rita glanced over at Phil, making sure he was truly calm now and internally berating herself for not thinking about how he'd react to the noises of the fireworks especially in Punxsutawny of all places. Still he seemed happy now, watching the fireworks with a smile on his face and her stomach flipped, that smile was going to be the death of her. She decided that as he couldn't hear her, now would be a good time to get some feelings off her chest so maybe it'd be easier to just be friends. She stared straight ahead as she started revealing her heart, finding it easier to talk and not wanting Phil to notice. 

"Phil. I understand why we didn't date, it would've been too much but that doesn't stop me from wanting to be in a relationship with you. I liked you then, really liked you and I don't care if you were a different person before the loop you changed and you're not that person anymore and I don't think you ever will be. Instead you're the man I've grown to love" With this she glanced to the side at Phil, not being able to resist the opportunity to see that smile once more and saw him looking shocked at her. 

"You... you love me?' Phil just asked her, disbelievingly 

"You can hear me!" Rita said, angry even though she knew it was irrational, it wasn’t his fault she’d decided now was a good time to confess everything. 

"No but I learnt how to lip read. I should've said something. But you love me?"

Rita had a feeling he wasn't going to let it go and he didn't seem uncomfortable about that fact. He instead just seemed to be nervous and, while she could be making this up, almost hopeful. It gave her the will to reply with the truth. 

"Yes, Phil. I love you. I didn't at the start, yes I really liked you but it was just one day and I fell in love slowly. I think I first realised it when there was a tour around the studio and a kid got lost from the group and you were helping him find his parents. You were so kind to him and you looked over at me and smiled and I realised I loved you. You. Not the superhero you were here in Punx but the sweet kind generous, and too sarcastic guy who knows how to lipread."

She looked up at Phil and saw how wide his smile was and his eyes glistened and she had the urge to kiss him. She leaned up towards him and kissed him on the lips immediately pulling away when he didn't respond. 

"You really love me don't you?" He said laughing softly

"What can I say? I just have bad taste"

Phil laughed at that before placing a hand gently on her cheek and leaning in close   
"I love you too Rita" he said before their lips collided and fireworks exploded above them.


End file.
